Up She Goes
by Lidsworth
Summary: He's married now, why can't he just let Ada go? She's tearing his family apart, and he doesn't want to lose them. But Ada's apart of him, she always has been. He's apart of her, and she wants to leave, but she can't. His wife can't stand her, his wife fears her, but she only wants to help. So, Leon must come face to face with his past, and dismiss Ada, forever. Even if it may hurt.
1. Chapter 1

Ada stood in the crowd of brightly dressed men and women who she alone stood out from. For her attire was black, not for such a happy occasion, never for an occasion such as a wedding. She stood near the front pew, just a few behind it, and had stood and turned towards the center isle when a lady of white, the wedding dress, paler than herself and that red hair brighter than any dress Ada had masqueraded in, preceded down slowly and nervously.

Up ahead a man stood in a brilliant suit, crisp and neat. Husky eyes were lit to their brightest for the first in a long time, something that Ada had missed and something she wanted again so badly but could never get. As the music played and the woman made her way to her beloved husband, Ada contemplated that if she'd made different choices, perhaps, safer choices in the future, would she have been in this situation?

Maybe not, but she knew this day would come, she'd done everything for this day to come. But still, it hurt so bad, her heart ached so badly. This, after so many months of hardening it, so many years, she hadn't thought possible. This was proved to be even more true when the two kissed and sealed their bondage for good.

"_In sickness and in health, till death do us part…" _

The music played once again, and all around her clapped for the newly wed couple. Ada watched as the two walked viciously down the isle, reaching out just one more time to grab the arm of the man who would hold her heard forever, even until the end of time. She knew that physically, she'd never be able to touch him again, and the people crowding around her would never move out of the way in time for her to reach him.

OOOOO

It hadn't been more than a year since the happy couple moved into their old home, yet, Mrs. Kennedy was already talking about moving out, unless they could change a few things. Leon was reluctant, he loved his wife and wouldn't give her up for the world, but he loved Ada too. But, she was his wife, so renovating started after they had their first child, Arthur Kennedy.

He was put in Ada's old room, rather than it remaining locked up and stored with all of her belongings, Leon proved to his wife he was finally ready to move on. He started with throwing many of Ada's things out or donating them to goodwill, he painted the room a light blue since his child was a boy, he'd changed to setting and even the curtains.

With a large white crib, two chairs, small bookshelves and toys all around, the room was perfect. And young Arthur Kennedy couldn't agree less. For the moment they'd put him in the room, he was always looking up and about, always looking around, giggling and smiling and sometimes even laughing. The new parents' nightmare's were finally over, their son loved the room. They took pictures, many pictures of him, he was always happy in _that _room, his smile was always the largest and eyes always their brightest. It was perfect.

Besides, he had a little playmate that came out whenever he wanted her too.

OOOOO

Ada made another funny face at the boy as another light flashed. Finally, she didn't feel so alone anymore. Yes, this new wife of Leon had changed almost everything she loved and knew about this home, but, this woman had also brought in happiness in the form of Arthur. Ada loved Arthur, and whenever his parents brought him upstairs to "their" room, Ada spend every second with him.

He smiled for her and she could feel his happiness, and he could feel hers. She never wanted this feeling to end. When she looked at him, she pictured herself looking at her own son, the son she'd always wanted to have but never could.

It was truly a magical feeling.

This all changed though, when they got the pictures processed. Lights and orbs and even a misty form in front of her child on the picture was enough to send Mrs. Kennedy in a hysterical fit. Never had she seen such things, the chills she felt from the pictures bothered her.

Leon passed it off, or at least tried to, as a trick of the eye or a smudge in the film. But Mrs. Kennedy wouldn't accept that. She feared for her child, and she feared for _her _ home. Ada sat and listened as the two argued all night about it with Arthur. He looked at her, his eyes asking, "You're not leaving, are you?" She couldn't answer, she didn't know what to say.

But she knew that soon, she'd have to go, whether she wanted to or not. But she smiled, she wouldn't leave him without a goodbye gift…if only she could find it.

OOOOO

Mrs. Kennedy was hysterical, and as soon as she'd seen the smile her son gave at the ceiling, and the clapping he'd done to nothing but air, she'd taken him out of his room and moved him into her's with Leon. She'd closed the curtains, turned the light of and locked the door. She never wanted to go in their again, she could feel eyes on her and on her son. Her husband thought she didn't know, he still couldn't let this woman go, and it was splitting them apart.

Whenever Mrs. Kennedy was left alone with her son, she could her loud and violent noises coming from the room upstairs, as if someone was looking for something. It terrified her, yet, her son squealed in delight. Oh no, she couldn't take it anymore. What if this woman became more active, what if she became aggressive? It was final, if Leon wanted to keep his family, than this woman would have to go, Mrs. Kennedy would make sure of it.

OOOOO

The argument was loud and emotional, probably the worse one they'd ever had, but in the end, Leon got his family, at the cause for something much greater. He knew how to get rid of it, he knew exactly what he needed to do.

OOOOO

The three slept soundly in the room, the noise from across the hallway finally ceased.

Arthur, however, awoke to a mass of dancing lights floating in front of him. Ada stood above him and above the bed of the sleeping couple. She smiled as Arthur giggled. "I love you," she said silently, knowing that she'd only be heard by the boy, but it was meant for another as well. He looked at her, and she at him. He knew now, that she would have to go. He would miss her, and she would miss him, but, that's how it had to be.

Ada pointed to his heart, "Here, always," she said peacefully, "I'll always be here." He didn't smile, he stared, a stare full of wisdom and understanding. "Always," and with that, he giggled, as did she. The two forms in the bed jolted up and looked around, Arthur's mother already by his side, grabbing him tightly and taking him to the bed. Ada looked at Leon, and he looked at her. Smiling, she surrendered her rights to the house, and left it to the new family.

OOOOO

The wind blew and caused the trees to whisper. The sun was bright and the crisp Easter air

She sat by the stone that was now covered in moss, it's words damaged by whether and time. She smiled though, she loved it this way, she felt more at peace knowing she'd be hear for a while. Grass covered the once bare brown spot of dirt. No one cared for it anymore, no one accept Ada, it was her home now, her little shrine. It was where she had stayed the first few days after her departure. She traced the worn words and read a loud to herself :

_Ada Kennedy _

_August 8, 1974- March 31, 2013_

_Here, always, if not physically, than spiritually. I am in your heart, and there I'll always be. God took me away so soon because I am closer to you than ever, fear not, because I have not left you, I will never leave you. I will always be watching you, I will always be with you. _

Soon, huh? She guessed it was. The memory of her death wasn't as vivid as she'd liked it to be, but she knew that when she died, her husband started to visit her less and less, and she knew why. She wanted him to move on, she didn't want him to hurt. But, she didn't know it would hurt for her. She did too soon, this was the only mission she'd failed. But she'd seen how happy he and his family were, so maybe, she hadn't failed so bad. She'd been the one to ruin them, or at least split them apart at least temporarily.

So here she was, at her own gravestone, waiting for glory to finally call her, for God's light to finally shine on her.

"Ada" with a quick turn, Ada looked away from the gravestone and in front of her. Leon stood there, a bouquet in his hands and watery looking eyes.

"There's not a day that goes by when I don't think of you and what happened and how you died…I-I felt so powerless and weak when you died," he paused and Ada stared. He couldn't see her, but he could feel her. He'd neglected her after she'd died, or, at least tried to. After her funeral, he believed that if he visited her grave less and less, she'd stay away from him and his heart, but it took the exact opposite effect. She stayed with him and he couldn't bare to let her go.

"You're here, I know you are, you're in my_our home, but…but it can't be like this anymore Ada," he inhaled sharply and looked up at the sky, hot tears forming in his eyes, "I love you, and I always will and I still blame myself for what happened."

No…how could he blame himself? IT was her fault, Leon had nothing to do with it! "Leon, please, it's not your fault, it's completely mine. They were my enemies, not yours! Frankly, I'm happy it was me they killed and not you, there was nothing you could have done to prevent it!"

He looked up, perhaps he'd heard something, perhaps he'd heard a bit of Ada's plea.

"I just wanted to tell you that it will always be you, I will always love you, but, it's time for the both of us to move on. Okay," Leon managed to pull himself together for that instant, and for that instant, he could see Ada smiling at him.

"Leon, it's not your fault, I love you and I think we should both move on," Ada paused as she felt her binds to the earth being loosened, and from behind Leon a light so bright and warm shined, "but remember, I love you and I always will. I'll always be with you, even when time itself ends…"

A large gust of warm air clashed against Leon causing the flowers to go with the wind and his hair and jacket dance behind him. He closed his eyes and inhaled the scent, the scent said everything about Ada. Leon could hear her voice in the wind and could feel himself submerged in her, and as soon as it came, it vanished.

A lone tear strayed from his eye, a tear filled with many emotions. He'd done what he had to do, he'd made amends, and Ada was gone.

OOOOO

The feeling of leaving was better than Ada expected. In a second, she was around Leon, taking in everything about him, everything she knew she'd miss. She showered him in her love, and in an instant, felt her self being pulled up by the back of her collar. It felt as if someone attached a long hook shoot to her collar and puller her up.

Up…she could see Leon in the graveyard, looking in the sky and up at the sun.

Up….she could see her old home, and see the amazement of the Kennedy family when they found her old Cross necklace in the baby's room.

Up…she saw the whole family at her grave, Mrs. Kennedy, Arthur (with the necklace on), and Leon all placing flowers, red ones, on her stone.

Up…up…she saw many things, and she knew that Leon would live a good and long life, so, she'd have to wait a while to see him. That was okay though, she would still technically be with him, she could see him and his family.

Now here she was, standing at the gates, the large beautiful golden gates. She knew there was no going back, her time was done, but Leon's had just begun. And he wasn't alone, she'd be his angel, his guardian, she'd do so for his family even after Leon was gone.

_Going up she goes, up she goes. Balance yourself like a bird on a beam. In the air she goes, there she goes. Up, up a little bit higher _

OOOOO

**Thinking of adding an epilogue mainly having to do with Arthur. Hope you liked this, hope it was as good as many of my other one shots, it's very dreary and sad. I do believe in ghost and angels, this story kinda reflects some of my beliefs. Oh, and the last part comes from, "Come Josephine in the Flying Machine," hope you like the story, God bless. **


	2. Epilogue

**a/n: Here's that epilogue I said i would write. Obviously, it's taken me a while to think of one, but, I've got an idea now. So, here's the final chapter ending the story.**

**disclaimer: I only own Arthur, and i'm borrowing Ferdinand from Yamiga. **

OOOOO

As a young Arthur Kennedy, just seventeen years old, walked in the dead of night to a graveyard, a grey hoodie pulled over his head and the fall leaves rustling against his tennis shoes and his jeans, he reminded himself that it was the necklace that got him here.

Or more specifically, Ada Wong.

He could hear the fall wind blowing behind him, could hear the trees whispering around him, and could feel the cool iron of the necklace stinging his chest.

He stood again before the tombstone of Ada Wong.

He decided that since she'd been the reason for the major change in his life, it would only be honorable to visit her gravestone, as he wasn't entirely sure when he'd have another chance to do so.

He even considered checking up on his family and see how they'd been doing. He wondered though, would they even want to see him? Did they miss him?

He heard a helicopter fly over him, it would be time to leave soon. His current employers did not like to be kept waiting. But, he always kept them waiting, he learned to work on his own agenda, just like his father.

Besides being seventeen, and practically a run-away, Arthur was a genius, a pure genius. Ever since he could remember having his necklace, new doors had been opened to him. Ten years ago, it began with him questioning the owner of a necklace that seemed to appear from nowhere. The topic seems to open up an old wound amongst his family, particularly his father , so he took it upon himself to discover the owner and the origin. He'd looked through his parent's things while they were away at work, finding not a piece of information regarding the necklace.

He'd remembered himself giving up, until he turned the necklace at an angle and held it up to the noon light. On the back, shone the two words that changed his life forever, Ada Wong. He wondered why he never saw the name before, and wondered if fate had purposely timed his finding like that.

Whatever it was, he began his adventure with that name, and eventually discovered the dead organization, "Umbrella," while looking through files on his father's computer. Everything had been locked in a sort of virtual diary, a diary that took Arthur ages to unlock, but eventually he cracked the code and further embarked on his adventure.

There, he'd found out about Ashley Graham and the incident in Spain. Ada was mentioned in several places around that time as well. Ashely, however, had gone missing two years after the incident and was never found again. He'd read this on an article on the internet, the name Ferdinand Echeveria being mentioned as a possible accomplice in her kidnapping. Also, the name Ramon Salazar and Osmund Sadler were tossed around multiple times, as well as Los Illuminados.

Around this time, his flame for biochemistry ignited, as he became obsessed with the research of Umbrella and the Los Illuminados cult.

At age seven, he was a master at biology and well surpassed those in classes above him. His teacher at the time, a young blond woman with honey eyes, Amanda Salazar, had encouraged him to enter a biology contest despite his young age. She warned he would be going against students much older than him, but he still tried hard and still won first place.

He was recognized by the teachers, by his school districts and even by the government.

But with his knowledge of Ada Wong, he was recognized by a dying branch of Umbrella.

He remembered the letter in the mail very well, a letter disguised as an invitation from a friend. By this point, his family had already welcomed four new children, luckily giving him time to himself. The leader was mysterious, the seal was mysterious but the invitation was incredibly tempting, and took it.

_Dear Arthur Kennedy, _

_We've seen your work and what you can do. You've well surpassed your peers and those much older than you. We feel that with your knowledge and your young age, it will be only a matter of time until the world is changed for the better, as this is our focus and our belief; To Change the World. _

_On the back on this paper is contact information if you wish to keep in touch. We can season you to be the scientist you were and are meant to be. Do not let your environment limit you, we will be watching you. We hope to hear from you soon. _

_Sincerely, _

_A.G.S_  
_F.E_  
_Umbrella_

He just couldn't let that opportunity pass, even if it was from a crazy organization.

He hid the note from his parents, and contacted the senders through email. There were times he met with them at secret locations, as well, lying to his parents and telling them he was going to a friend's house when in reality, he was working on strengthening the effects of a type of virus or reanimating an extinct B.O.W.

He was surprised to meet his biology teacher at these secret locations, and was even more surprised to find out she was the missing Ashley Graham and that she was the one who sent him the note. She, like so many of her coworkers, was a B.O.W as well and explained that after her time in Spain, it had been revealed to her in a note from an unknown sender that her plaga had never been exterminated, as she'd been given a different strand, and in time, the effects would begin to show themselves. The letter instructed her that if she left it untreated, unfortunate things would happen, so she was given the directions to Pueblo, the very place that had cursed her to begin with.

That's how Ashley's adventure and "fairytale", as she called it, began.

He'd sworn an oath of secrecy, and oath that protected his family and those around him. He'd carried that oath throughout his entire life. Over his months on working with Ashley, he'd brought up the subject of Ada Wong.

Ashley replied that he'd find out much more about her, and that even in death, Ada Wong appeared to be working her magic through Arthur.

Years progressed and his partnership with Ashley Graham continued in secret, Arthur himself becoming detached from his family. In a matter of years, Albert Wesker's creation of a "new world" had been etched in his head, but slightly altered. Yes, his work with Umbrella was starting to take its toll on the teen, and his parents were beginning to notice.

The first time they asked was at dinner, his four siblings sat at the table along with he and his parents. He couldn't eat though, he was too busy thinking about the chemical bonding gone wrong in a certain experiment. First think after school, he'd go and work on it some more, only, his parents had other ideas.

The dinner began as dinner always began, with a prayer and with a talk of the children's day, however, Arthur hadn't recently been participating in these family talks. His parent's brought that to light at dinner, in which Arthur only replied that school life was stressful for him, as he was in mainly AP classes.

His parents bought his answer, and he was excused to his room. Following that event, many more similar occurrence occurred, in which Arthur used different excuses.

As much as he hated to admit it, and at such a young age, he was becoming alienated and brainwashed by the dying organization, and to some sick extent, he loved it. He didn't care what his family had to say about his changing personality either.

At such a young age, he'd been exposed to the horrors of the world, and as a result viewed himself as a sort of savior for those who were oblivious to the monsters that crawled under their sewers, or the beast that were just waiting to be unleashed onto the world. Being who he was, he saw himself as a sacrifice to the world, one willing to step in between life and death in order to ensure the safety of the world. With his vision came power, and with his power came responsibility.

Responsibility that he found out about all too well.

Things happened in such at such a quick pace. He got the text telling him they, The Family, was after him. He remembered that night clearly. The argument between he and his family, a perfect excuse to leave. He remembered hastily packing his bags, leaving a note addressed to his mother and father, and stowing away into the night.

As he did so, he reminded himself that it was indeed the necklace that got him in this situation, and if there was any ill feelings towards anything, it should be the necklace, it should be Ada Wong. However, he had no ill feelings towards her, he believed it was destiny that caused him to question the origin of the necklace.

He also believed that it was destiny that he happened to be again, standing in front of Ms. Wong's gravestone, already three years since he'd run away. Since then, he'd been to Spain with Ashley, who later revealed that she lived there as a permanent resident. Ferdinand Echeveria was never her kidnapper, he was her escort, as he was a native to the village, and an intelligent biochemist. Ashely took the Castellan, Ramon Salazar, as her husband. Despite the fact that his father "killed him", Ramon's plaga regenerated itself. However, due to the work of the Simmon's Family, Ramon was killed for real over a dispute with Umbrella.

Umbrella's new location had been moved to Pueblo, Spain, as many believed the place to be wiped off the map. As of present. that's where Arthur was visiting from. The helicopter above him reminded him that soon, his presence would be needed back in Pueblo, meaning that visiting his family would be fruitless, as he didn't have the time

Again, with power came responsibility.

With a smirk similar to his father's, Arthur looked towards her grave and soluted, "Thanks Ada," and he made to turn around.

"Put your hands where I can see them," the voice,all too familiar commanded.  
"Hey, Dad," Arthur swallowed any emotions he had welled up inside of him, and with his hands up, turned around smirking wildly at Leon. Behind Leon were other agents, and Arthur didn't feel like sticking around to talk.

Above him, from the helicopter in the air, a flash grenade dropped and a rope was tossed down. As the agents covered their eyes, Arthur reached for the rope and grasped it tightly as the helicopter lifted.

"ARTHUR!" Leon shouted painfully, "COME BACK!"

Arthur only smiled, knowing his involvement with his family would only put them in danger.

"Sorry Dad," he said to himself as he peered down at the now dots of men, "i'll see you around."

And with that, he pulled himself into the copter, Ashley Graham sitting down, and Ferdinand Echeveria at the controls. When the world was cleansed and safe, only then could he be with his family.

The necklace now hung out of his hoodie.

He figured now he could truly relate himself to Ada Wong, as he was living a life similar to hers. Brainwashed and thrust into a world of experiments and death. But like Ada, he was addicted to the thrill, and he loved it. He was crazy, but he loved it! He was insane, but he loved it! If it meant cleansing the world, being a hero, than he'd do it a thousand times more.

He looked at the moon high in the sky, it was so bright, it seemed like it was on fire, and slowly the helicopter went higher and higher.

**I hope you didn't mind the old characters. Resident Evil 4 is my fav out of the RE franchise. So, i hope you can see the resemblance Arthur has with Ada just by a necklace. Hope you like it, tell me what you think. **


End file.
